


Weak Gazelle and Concussed Ducks

by RelientKnox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bully Dean, Cas helps, Dean comes to terms with his bisexuality, I finally mustered the courage to post it, I wrote this 4 years ago, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelientKnox/pseuds/RelientKnox
Summary: Castiel was used to being called a nerd, he had long since accepted his role in the high school lifetime drama he was living. he had hoped he would be the quiet nerd that no one noticed or sat with at lunch; but no, Dean Fucking Winchester had to notice him.





	Weak Gazelle and Concussed Ducks

“The thing is, at the end of the day, you're a huge fucking nerd.”

Castiel leaned back farther, wishing that the lockers would swallow him or that some savior would walk around the corner and notice Dean Winchester caging him in and do something. His glasses slipped down on his nose, but he didn't dare touch them. A frightened deer in the gaze of the predator that was the boy in front of him.  
Castiel was used to being called a nerd, he had long since accepted his role in the high school lifetime drama he was living. he had hoped he would be the quiet nerd that no one noticed or sat with at lunch; but no, Dean Fucking Winchester had to notice him. (He still sat alone at lunch, but that’s because he eats in the library like the loser he knows he is).

He didn’t even know what he’d done to the boy, he didn't exactly know if adoring someone from afar counted as an offense. But he'd never told anyone, and he'd definitely never told Dean; they'd never spoken. Hell, their siblings’ cats were on better speaking terms than they were. Then out of the blue he’s being shoved into walls, his binders are being smacked out of his hands, and he is being tripped in gym class. It was quite ridiculous, considering all the hard work Castiel had put into being invisible. Although, in retrospect, maybe he shouldn't have joined the chess club; that had been like asking for negative attention. He shook the thought away, but Dean must have taken it for an answer to his question; because he slammed his hand against the locker and leaned in closer.

Castiel took this moment to appreciate the overall aesthetic of his tormentors face. Big green eyes and freckles that look liked the angels had taken light brown paint and flicked it onto baby Dean’s face before shipping him off to be born. _Oh just hell_ , Cas thought irritably, _honestly, this is why I didn’t take a creative writing class. That was just horrible._

“What? you don't think you're a nerd? Gonna write a paper on it? citations and proper formatting to show how you're not a fucking nerd? hmm Cassie?”  


Castiel was momentarily surprised Dean even knew what a citation even was before scowling and straightening up. he hated being called Cassie. “I will do no such thing, and don’t call me Cassie.”  
 

Dean chuckled, a dark smile on his face, “Oh yeah, Cassie? What are you gonna do to stop me? Cassie.” And that aggravated Castiel to no end, and before he could think it through, he had adjusted his glasses and shoved Dean as hard as he could. Dean stumbled back a few steps, and Castiel froze; his actions and what they could mean for his well being caught up with him.

_Run you idiot, run! Oh my god I am going to die at the tender, impressionable age of 17 andasdfgffdhl_ \- His thoughts cut off like a bad train-wreck as Dean kissed him. Dean kissed him. Cas then realized quite suddenly that Dean had probably hit him so hard that he was dreaming. Because that was clearly the only plausible explanation for this turn of events. he remained frozen, eyes open as Dean pulled away and started moving his mouth. Words, Castiel thought distantly, wading through the haze of his most definitely injured brain, he’s speaking to me. Castiel struggled to refocus on the boy in front of him, hyper aware of the large hands gripping his shoulders.

 

“- and you just keep looking at me with those big blue eyes of your with your lip in your mouth like I’m not supposed to just lean over and bite it for you, and dammit Cas, you were supposed to cave like a fucking weak gazelle instead of just taking it and moving on. And definitely not fight back, fucking hell Cas the determination on your face was too hot for words and I can't just-"

 

“How hard did you hit my head?” Castiel broke in, staring up, bewildered at the boy in front of him, he must of passed out by now he mused, rocking back on his heels, he wondered idly if he’d been found and carried to the nurse’s office yet. Dean stared at him before sighing and taking a few steps away, brushing his hands through his hair. Castiel wondered if that was a nervous habit before licking his lips, (something Dream-Dean zeroed in on, licking his lips in response) and saying, "The thing is Dream-Dean, real you doesn't like me. He's a bit of a bully to be quite honest, and I don't know if it's cause he's as emotive as a concussed duck, or if he just has a problem with his bisexuality."

Dream-Dean just stared, mouth gaping in a way that should have been unattractive; but Castiel recognized that he was a bit biased and viewed a large majority of Deans unattractive things as attractive so he ignored himself. "His Bi-Bisex-"

  
"-Bisexuality!" Castiel interjected helpfully, "Wow, I must watch you a lot. My subconscious has got your shock down to perfection, almost as if…" Castiel stopped and frowned, and then pinched himself. Hard.  


"Ow…" He but his lip and pushed himself back against the lockers, hands covering his face as he realized what was going on around him. He peeked through his fingers at Dean, who was staring at him; mouth quirked, arms folded over his chest. "Oh fuck," he muttered and began shuffling to the side, building up momentum to dash away and drown himself somewhere. But Dean moved at the speed of fucking light or something and caged Castiel once more.

"We- I- ohmygod- I'm-" Dean covered his mouth. And Castiel was hyper aware of Dean's smooth warm skin on his face.

"Stop talking nerd." And then he made direct contact with Castiel, pinning him with his gaze. "The thing is, at the end of the day, you're a huge fucking nerd.” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together, making his dissatisfaction clear. Dean continued on, purposefully ignoring the boy beneath him. "But I like that about you, despite my better judgement. And that is why we are going out for burgers on Friday."  


Castiel decided that Dean had hit his head instead of the other way around.

  
"Now, don't look at me like that. I am taking you and then I'm going to watch you stuff your face like a blue-eyed chipmunk, and then we are going to make out in the back of my car. Capisce?" Dean removed his hand from Castiel's mouth.

Castiel watched Dean intently, searching for lies. He found none. He thought about the bullying and realized that Dean was treating him the way little boys treat little girls they like. He thought about Dean's mouth on his, warm and sure. He stood there and watched Dean’s face change from cocksure to carefully blank, hiding vulnerability. He nodded "Yes, I capisce."

 

Dean's answering smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @vintagespock on his.... shit, 18th or 17th birthday? Damn babe we're old.
> 
> This is also on tumblr under: Copious-amounts-of-fanfiction  
> This fic is the only thing there but I guess now that I'm posting this I'll be inclined to finish stuff and post more.


End file.
